


Ночной гость

by AAluminium



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, mozart l'opera
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Антонио Сальери бежит от собственных мыслей, он совершил нечто страшное, в чем не может признаться никому. И ноги приводят его к дому Алоизы Вебер...





	Ночной гость

Обычно ненастная погода для Антонио Сальери была едва ли не синонимом вдохновения. Дождливыми ночами он сидел, склонившись над инструментом и нотами и строчил какую-нибудь офферторию. Мерный скрип пера. Колеблющееся пламя свечи. Стук капель по стеклу. Изредка раздающиеся раскаты грома и мерцание молнии...  
Именно ночью мужчина писал лучшие из своих произведений, и именно сегодня ему следовало бы остаться дома и сочинить очередную оперную арию.  
Сальери торопливо шел, не обращая внимания на лужи и грязь под ногами; он иногда оглядывался, будто вор, ожидавший, что его схватят с поличным. Мужчина не знал, что делать, куда идти – в церковь, исповедоваться, или же сразу в полицию. Мысли в голове путались, обычно рассудительный и хладнокровный, он готов был сделать еще одну глупость...   
Ноги привели его к небольшому уютному особнячку – самое то для одинокой незамужней женщины. Сальери давно посмеивался над несколько сентиментальным оформлением нефа; сейчас, правда, он не задумывался над тем, почему хозяйка выбрала себе именно это обиталище.   
«Хоть бы она была дома, - негромко стуча, думал он. – Хоть бы она не рванула на какой-нибудь бал...»  
Дверь открыла заспанная служанка в чепце набок и свечой в худой руке:  
\- Кого черти принесли? – зевая, осведомилась она, бесцеремонно осветив лицо гостя.  
Сальери вспомнил грубую манеру хозяйки, поэтому ничуть не удивился такому «радушному» приветствию.  
\- Алоиза. Позови сюда Алоизу. – отчетливо произнес он, входя в дом и по-хозяйски закрыв створку.   
\- Но... Она... – начала было служанка, но поймав ледяной взгляд нежданного гостя, пошла за хозяйкой.   
Мужчине не пришлось долго ждать: красивая, свежая, в нежно-фиолетовом пеньюаре, Алоиза уже через минуту стояла на лестнице. Спустившись, она осветила лицо пришельца, будто еще не поняла, кто к ней пришел.   
\- Так значит... Два года. – словно не удивившись, протянула она, опускаясь в кресло. – Два долгих года. И что тебя вновь привело сюда? Былое желание поразвлечься?   
Два года Сальери пробыл в Италии, и ни разу не справился об Алоизе, стараясь выкинуть из памяти все воспоминания о ней.   
\- Ты, конечно, очень соблазнительна в этом одеянии, но я не за этим... Ты должна меня выслушать, - хрипло проговорил он, неуклюже садясь на диван.   
\- Я тебе ничего не должна. – справедливо заметила женщина, резко встав.   
\- Серьезно? Я думал, у нас более близкие и доверительные отношения.   
\- А теперь по существу, Сальери. – твердо и глухо прервала Алоиза, стоя у окна. – Мне надоело, что ты врываешься в мою жизнь тогда, когда раны только затянутся. Говори, зачем ты пришел.   
\- Даже чаю гостю не предложишь? – криво усмехнулся он. – Помнится, когда мы впервые пили вино, ты была намного сговорчивее. Ну же, не дуйся, tesoro mio. Скоро ты от меня избавишься. Я больше никогда не войду в твой дом и никогда не посоревнуюсь с тобой в острословии...   
Алоиза вцепилась пальцами в подоконник так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.   
\- О чем ты говоришь? Ты... прощаешься?   
\- Ну можно и так сказать. Звучит в духе дамских романчиков... – хмыкнул Сальери.   
\- Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. – растерянно и настороженно произнесла женщина.   
Сальери немного помялся и вздохнул, глядя на стройный стан хозяйки, слегка освещенный дрожащим пламенем свечи. Любил ли он ее? Нет, наверное, не любил. То была минутная слабость, симпатия... Оставшаяся на всю жизнь: недаром же они разрушили все, что только можно было: ее помолвку, его брак. Ради этого прекрасного необременительного «ничего». Ради этой мнимой свободы.   
\- Я убил Моцарта. – стараясь придать голосу безразличия, сообщил гость.  
Женщина резко развернулась:  
\- Ты явился ко мне в два часа ночи, чтобы рассказать презабавнейшую сплетню? Два года разлуки и молчания – а сегодня ты приходишь и говоришь, что... что...  
\- А я так соскучился по твоему кудахтанью глупой клуши, - грустно улыбнулся Сальери, вставая. – Нет, это отнюдь не дурацкая шутка. Я его отравил. Представляешь?.. А потом пришел к тебе.   
\- Зачем?.. – приглушенно спросила прима, отвернувшись от него.   
Сальери вгляделся в хорошо знакомый профиль: чуть вздернутый нос, пухлые зовущие губы, длинная шея... Она ничуть не изменилась. Разве что стала более рассудительна, чем прежде.   
\- Не знаю. – честно ответил он и замолчал.   
Она бросила взгляд на ночного гостя и снова устремила взор в окно.   
\- Я сегодня не спала. Я чувствовала, что что-то случится...  
\- Поздравляю, Алоиза. – только и ответил Сальери. – Могу ли я рассчитывать на послания от тебя, если попаду в карцер?..   
\- А ты не боишься умереть вслед за гением?.. – проигнорировала Алоиза его вопрос.   
\- Нет; меня пугает одиночество, а не неизвестность.   
\- Попробуешь бежать?   
\- Нет. Пора, пожалуй, и понести ответственность за мои деяния. Это ты можешь прятаться, а я... А мне и бессмысленно уже. Расскажи мне лучше об Аделе... Я не видел ее... долго. Не мог выбраться.   
Он лукавил. Девочка была сильно похожа на мать, а ему не хотелось лишний раз бередить старые раны. Письма, однако, он писал, и ответы из Парижа сентиментально складывал в верхний ящик стола.   
\- Хочет видеть тебя, - последовал ответ, - говорит плохо, но все понимает. Знаешь, когда я ей говорю, что ты не можешь приехать, она смешно морщит нос, и говорит что-то вроде «плохой папа»... теперь это, наверное, не так важно. Ты не нашел для нее времени ни год, ни два назад, а сейчас уходишь от темы. Чем дольше мы будем говорить в таком ключе, тем больше воспоминаний снова придется закрывать на замок. Я ведь вижу, что тебе небезразлично...  
\- Алоиза, хватит; - устало прервал ее Сальери. – Ты опять начинаешь переливать из пустого в порожнее, мусолишь одну и ту же тему на протяжении вот уже скольких лет. У меня нет желания выслушивать твои нотации, нет больше сил признаваться самому себе в том, какой я подонок; теперь мне все это безразлично. Нет, я тебя не люблю; но ты тот фрагмент моей жизни, который невозможно заменить чем-то другим. И если тебе нравится думать, какая ты очаровательная – считай, что я, покоренный тобою, пришел попрощаться, потому что я не знаю, что меня ждет. Смерть, карцер, всеобщее порицание, психушка? Я не знаю. И это единственное, что я могу тебе сказать. Воспоминания – ничто; их много, а вспомнить нечего. Алоиза, признайся хоть сама себе, что ничего не изменилось спустя два года!   
Женщина кусала губы, слушая эту пламенную речь. Никогда прежде Сальери не был так откровенен и говорлив, как сейчас.   
\- Хорошо. Ничего не изменилось. Просто встало на свои места, я разобралась с собой и своими отношениями с тобой и людьми в целом. Вот и все.   
Итальянец немного помолчал.   
\- Прощай. – он немного поколебался, но поцеловал ее, а затем вышел за дверь. Никаких лишних слов. Все было сказано давно, и сейчас незачем упоминать это еще раз.   
Алоиза открыла окно и высунулась в него едва ли не наполовину. Холодные капли дождя падали на лицо, затекали за шиворот пеньюара, но женщина упорно вглядывалась вдаль, пытаясь разглядеть коренастую фигуру ночного гостя...

Наутро по городу разнеслась весть: умер Вольфганг Моцарт, талант и великий композитор; обвинили в этом Антонио Сальери, который якобы «завидовал гению и желал ему смерти». Приговора итальянцу пока не вынесли, но многие желали ему той же участи, что и Амадею.   
Когда Алоиза прочитала сплетни, то приняла решение уехать в Париж – она не хотела знать, что будет с ее амантом, слишком это тяжело. Смерть Моцарта всех взволновала больше, чем должна была – люди всегда вспоминают о хороших качествах только над могилой, никто не трещал на всех углах о «гениальном композиторе», когда он отчаянно нуждался в деньгах, и прима это знала.   
\- Катись к черту, гнилая Вена, - шепотом бросила Алоиза, проезжая мимо театра, где так долго пела. – Все построено на обмане и деньгах… Только сейчас Амадею они не нужны.


End file.
